DC Circuits: Running away from Fate
by shikyoseinen
Summary: One of the many tales taking place in Circuitsverse is a rebellion which sparks as soon as the 5th grail war begins on December 2014. A magus was captured by International Operations; his captors believing that they now posses a powerful weapon for the Superhuman arms race across the globe.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not aiming for profit or anything; just a project I would like to continue after the failure of Fate of Earth 16B. Take this as a spiritual successor of the story instead. **

**I cannot aim for **_**THE**_** ideal Fate X DC crossover so consider this as a **_**SINGLE**_** interpretation of the crossover idea from the fictional multiverse observed by old man Zel. **

**The characters both from Fate side and DC comics don't belong to me. An OC however, is a different story altogether. **

**DC Circuits: Running away from Fate **

The success of Project Gen 12 Mr. Majestic was an inspiration for researchers and the American military to harness the power of the meta-gene as the arms race once first began since world war I. This also include other superpowers all over the world as metahumans are now a country's asset to power and national security.

In the middle of nowhere, there is a school dedicated for gifted youth by the American government. Surrounding the educational establishment is nothing but sand and desert with no signs of human life for miles.

This place is called Phoenix base; its purpose is to conduct project Genesis.

This particular military base also serves as a military school for gifted youths to serve the country's interest. From a bird's-eye view, there will be students undergoing training exercises as if taking physical education in school.

The students can be seen sparring with each other with their powers openly in the desert surrounding the school with the armored soldiers securing the area to avoid the students from rebelling or running away from the establishment.

Just like any other school, there is a detention room for misbehaving students .

Such student has been a topic of gossip among the students in this particular academy since yesterday.

The student in question is being scrutinized in the interrogation room at this moment while his victims are being treated inside the infirmary with little to no result of recovery.

* * *

The room is black with a single light source above the prisoner to illuminate the darkness.

That prisoner, Ferdinand is confined to the chair while wearing a straitjacket to limit his movement and keeping him seated.

Looking at his face, the prisoner is clearly unhappy with the current situation he's in judging from his frown that can kill should he have a metahuman skill with such ability.

What ruined his look are black colored visors covering his eyes as if they are dangerous. The prisoner struggled to break free from being strapped the chair.

"Tell me about yourself." A disembodied voice echoed inside the interrogation room.

The prisoner kept silent. _" I have nothing to say."_The young magus changed his mind immediately; prompting himself to talk. However, he answered the question in German and not in the English language. _" And I have nothing that interests you."_

_"Oh, I wouldn't be sure about that__."_ The voice replied in the same language Ferdinand speaks.

Now this caught the prisoner's attention. _"You can speak German?"_

Ferdinand is a unique person in the matter of speaking appearance wise. Hailed from Germany, he looks exactly what Adolf Hitler would expect with the exception that the boy does not have blonde hair. Nevertheless, he is the closest anyone can get to an Aryan.

His appearance contrast with everybody else; making him standing out. His pale white skin and red irises, a genetic trait of his family gave him the appearance of an albino person and the color of his eyes is different from everybody else.

It doesn't help that the boy look like a K-Pop star with his skin color.

_"Perhaps a little icebreaker will help." _Said the voice, changing the subject. _" You have no passport, no form of identification and we can't even cross-reference your fingerprints with anyone in the states or back in Germany. Now why is that?"_ The voice pressed. _"You don't exist but here you are and what an interesting person you turn out to be..."_ The voice informed the prisoner. _"Son we can do this all day but really you;re making things more difficult for yourself. You were incapacitated by us you'll have no chance of survival to get out of this place **alive**." _

The voice's explanation reminded the magus about the pain at his cheek. He couldn't identify the person's face as the attacker wore a mask with red slits for eyes across his face.

_" If you know who I am you wouldn't even dare touch me you filthy commoner..."_ Ferdinand threatened. _"And I will find a way to get out of here just you wait!" _The magus threatened; promising pain such as killing the voice's owner, reviving him and then kill him again.

_"And pray tell who am I speaking with?"_ The voice egged on_. " You were caught by our men one day after you touchdown on __**American soil**__ son." _He explained.

_" What makes you think I will tell you anyway?"_ Ferdinand challenged_. " Look at what happened to those fools entering my workshop and this prison here. Are they fine now or still trying to kill themselves?"_ Ferdinand asked; referring to the soldiers who tried to strip him from his clothing and forced him into the prisoner's attire.

_"True, there is no point asking someone a name he refuse to give. Uhm perhaps your journal here will give some light-_

_"Don't you dare touch it with your filthy hands!" _Ferdinand shouted at the voice. Composure lost, he look desperate and ready to kill. _" I will kill you all if you as so much scratch The front cover..."_

_" A name in exchange."_ The voice offered a deal. _" Or maybe I should read you the first letter?"_

To make the threat look even more genuine, Ferdinand heard sound of flipping pages which made him even more on edge. He cursed himself for not placing a curse onto his tome before arriving in America.

_"Ferdinand. My name is Ferdinand Von Einzbern."_ The prisoner gave in to the voice's demand. _" You will pay dearly for this humiliation."_ The young magus promised his captor; gritting his teeth_. _

_"John Lynch. A pleasure to meet you that wasn't so hard was it?"_ The voice introduced himself. _" And welcome aboard to Project Genesis."_

_"G-Genesis? You are from the church?"_ Ferdinand cursed his himself; giving out his name and family relation to an enemy of all magi.

_" I'm not a priest son..."_ The voice answered; albeit he sounded skeptical about the question from the prisoner. _"And this place is not a church or a cathedral."_

This placed Ferdinand in a slightly calmer situation that he's in right now.

" _You're somewhere where you can unleash your greatest potential." _The voice added._ "Welcome to Phoenix base."_

* * *

It is considered a miracle nobody noticed a red colored rat lurking around.

Outside the interrogation room, a certain someone overheard about the knocked out guards from a certain someone in an interrogation room.

It doesn't help that the infirmary is packed with injured soldiers suffering who knows what.

This piece of news will certainly please his boss.

Running towards the empty cafeteria is young teenage boy no older than 15 years old. His red skin complimented his excitement and hot-blooded nature as he made his way towards his destination.

To add effect, his human form is replaced with what seems to be a hound.

Passing by the infirmary on his way towards the cafeteria, The boy spotted soldiers cringing in pain or in some sort of dreamland as the doctors in charge are panicking over the new development.

"Woah." The boy looked at the horrifying scene in awe. The soldiers can be seen clawing themselves as they seem to be in a trance without them realizing that they are harming themselves; bordering on killing themselves.

One soldier in particular has scratch marks on his face from his own fingernails as the doctors tried to pry his hands away with difficulty. It doesn't help that the rest are also trying to kill themselves as the nurses and volunteer soldiers tried to strap them into their respective beds.

At night; the cafeteria is empty and curfews will end in less than 30 minutes. Despite that, there is a group of people still hanging out together as they play cards; spending time in each other's company while waiting for Helga to come screaming at them that curfew has ended.

" I heard a new guy is coming in." Garfield Logan excitedly informed his squad leader about the recent news he heard during his trip as a red colored rat."Took out a half a dozen storm troopers on his way in." A reference from the Star Wars movies easily made the armored soldiers in the military establishment more recognizable.

Nevertheless, the news is an interesting piece of gossip any student would like to hear about the staff.

"That sounds interesting.' Being the leader of the ground forces, Terra took in the news with interest. Information is power even in being stuck in a military prison and survival of the fittest is a concept she is no stranger with. " Know which squad he's entering?" The Girl asked her loyal subordinate.

"Yeah, Fairchild's squad..." Garfield informed with less enthusiasm. "Bummer."

"Fairchild?" One member complained. " Well boss lady what do you think?" The person in question didn't notice he let his guard down and his squad member sitting next to him took a peek on his hand.

Terra sighed at the news. Suddenly the new information does not interest BUT perhaps there is something she can do about this. " Huh So they found someone else related to _**Gen12**_? Why don't we go pay _**Fairchild**_ and Squad _**Gen13**_ a visit? What do you say Ground squad?" She asked everybody.

The ground squad consists of herself being able to move the earth by her own will. Her blond hair braided in pigtail; it compliments her uniform with yellow lines overlapping the black color of her attire. Terra wiggled her toes; a habit since her childhood. It doesn't help that she is barefoot in the empty cafeteria; her squad mates readily accepts it as her own personal quirk.

Garfield Logan aka Beast Boy is her second in command can change into different type of mammals INCLUDING serpents, fishes and birds. The boy's red skin complimented his enthusiasm as his toothy smile shown a small incisor tooth inside the left side of his mouth. Despite being hyperactive, he is a reliable scout Terra is proud to have under her command.

As for everybody else, their powers complimented the squad Terra is leading all of them are effective when fighting on lan compared to underwater or in the sky. Personality wise, they're fun people to be with from the squad leader's point of view though being casual among themselves are only allowed when the instructors are not around.

" Just one more game I beg you just one more game! You ain't beating me this time you bastard!" One the members begged his squad mate to play one more round of cards.

"Arghhh!" Everybody in the empty cafeteria flinched at the sound of someone screaming in pain in the hallways. Even Beast Boy morphed into a wild hound out of instinct.

" What the heck was that all about?" Terra wondered; nearly activating her own powers under feet the moment she heard the bloodcurdling scream down the hallway.

" Think its new guy who did it?"

"What do you think?" Beast boy answered sarcastically; changing back into his human form. "Whoever it is got some creepy mojo to cause that." He shivered from the scene at the infirmary earlier.

* * *

It has been less than 12 hours since the magus's release from the interrogation room. In other words, it's already the next morning from his time in the interrogation room with Mr. John Lynch.

After the session, Ferdinand did not bother to pick a fight with the guards as he did earlier considering that he is still in enemy territory without any guide to help him in his escape.

It also doesn't help that the guards are pointing their weapons at him while they were escorting him towards his cell.

His cellroom has the basic necessities he needed for his stay. A bed, a toilet and a sink was that is provided during his imprisonment. however, there is no clock or anything he can use to tell the time but this does not disturb the magus at all.

As promised, his tome is returned back to him but much to his dismay, there is a sticker labelled "Inspected" on the front cover.

Flipping the pages; he noticed that there are no papers being ripped out from his tome but the very idea that someone else other than or at the very least a fellow magus went through his belonging disgusted him.

And this fact bothered him for hours.

_Can I kill them like this?_ Ferdinand formulated a plan in his head; clutching the tome tightly to his chest. The law of magi compelled him to leave no witnesses alive but at the moment he cannot do anything against enemies he has no idea about before making the first move. _No. What I must do is summoning my servant even if I have to do it here._

Speaking of which, the magus once again tried to pull of the strange contraption off his face as the guards earlier refused to remove them from his eyes. _"Get off!"_ He whined like a child. Pulling the strange device stuck on his face has been a challenge for the magus.

"If you ask me we should just kill him. You saw what he did to Max didn't you?" The magus overheard the iron door to his cell opened and a guard talking to his friend. " He tried to remove his own tongue."

At the same time, someone came into his cell like a prey to a predator's nest.

_"Hello my dear."_ A large looking woman appeared behind the entrance of his cell. "_Oh my Lynch wasn't kidding about the way you look."_ She stared at him with amazement. The woman is aware it's rude to stare at someone for so long but the sight of a boy with skin as white as snow. _"You needs lots of food you look thin!" _

It also doesn't help that she caught him in a moment where he looks like a bookworm with a thick looking book at hand. A pair of glasses instead of visors and the boy will fit the image of a nerdy bookworm isolating himself in his own room reading books.

Reality however, doesn't seem keen to fulfill her expectation.

The magus closed his tome shut. What caught his attention is an object she tied across her neck like a necklace; a metal object which intrigued his attention. Additionally, her accent caught his attention as well.

" _You also speak German."_ Ferdinand asked the obvious. It intrigued his attention that commoners in this country of immigrants would have people speaking in his native language.

" _Of course." The woman responded. " My grandparents came from Berlin to the states." _She explained with pride in her voice._ "That was when during the war mind you my dear." _

"_Oh." _The magus look less than impressed. _" Typical. Ingrate Immigrants." _He scoffed_. " Are you the voice? Are you John Lynch?"_ The edge in his voice is sharper than yesterday as in he really want to murder the owner of the voice for peeking into his tome.

_"Oh no I am Helga Kleinman, an instructor."_ The woman responded; ignoring the last bit said by the rude young man in front of her. _" And I have brought you your uniform. Chop chop! We need you to get ready for your first day."_ She tossed his uniform at him; Walking back towards the door to give the boy privacy.

Said uniform intrigued The magus;s attention. For starters, it clashes with his pale white skin as the attire is black with strange-looking designs he can only imagine a high-ranking magus or a Marshall would wear every day. For some reason, there are lines embedded onto the clothing.

_"First day?"_ Ferdinand look at the uniform in his hands and the woman back and forth_. "First day of what?"_ Despite himself, he can feel the dread in the atmosphere as his mission to America has been completely derailed from its course.

_" Your first day of school."_ Helga explained the obvious; closing the door behind her. _" Take it as fate that you arrive in this place." T_he door creaked open slightly, revealing her eyes before the entrance is completely shut from outside.

_"What?" _His voice silences by the closing door in front of him._ "Why?" _He screamed in outrage._ "Damn! It's not supposed to end like this!" _He tossed the clothing the floor with all his might; opting to just lie on his bed and refusing to comply her orders. _" I'm not going you hear me I'm not going!"_ He yelled. _" I won't accept this kind of fate!"_

**END **

**Author's Note **

**I may be adapting existing stories from DC comics/Wildstorm or create new content entirely. However, I will make things original as much as I can with the available material. **

**As for Ferdinand Von Einzbern, he is NOT THE MAIN HERO of Circuitsverse, he is **_**one**_** of the main characters in this brand new world. Emiya Shirou is here somewhere in Circuitsverse. Don't worry I will make sure his Zero year comes with a bang. **

**I'll let you know before hand that Gen 13 comics...SIGH fanservice is really one thing I don;t like DON't EXPECT ECCHI SCENES/ LEMON SCENES from me. I do however, like the idea that wildstorm comics use the angle of people with superpowers are feared and exploited with a superhuman arms race coming along with the ride in the new 52. **

**Until the next same fate time same fate channel.**


	2. Chapter 2

**It appears from now on I will be competing with Horo for DC X FSN Crossover. **

**The characters both from Fate side and DC comics don't belong to me. An OC however, is a different story altogether.**

**DC Circuits: Running away from Fate Chapter 2**

**Start recording **

_"Everybody hands in the air!" Sounds of gunfire nearly made everyone inside the bank deaf from the explosion indoors. The robber responsible wore a mask; similar to his accomplices. The duffel bags they brought contained weapons and a place for stolen money._

_Every patron panicked; following the robber's demands. Everybody from children to senior citizens cowered from the robbers as they stood out of their way._

_Except one person._

_A young man who look no younger than a high school student stood defiant OR simply too stupid to realize what's going on. His albino appearance along with his red irises caught everybody's attention when he entered the premises and now he's basically standing out from everybody else as he is the only standing with confidence despite his first flinch when his eardrums nearly broke from the sound of explosion belonged to the robber's semiautomatic._

_"Hey look." One of the robbers elbowed his friend to catch his attention. Everybody else was on their knees while one snotty kid was glaring at them with eyes so red they thought they were facing a metahuman freak._

"I am not afraid of you."_Said the teenager. _"Leave. Now." _He ordered the robbers. _"I said lea-"

_"Haha what are you trying to say?" The robber hit the boy with the butt of his gun the moment he walked towards his target of racial prejudice. "Freak. Nobody's that white!" he stepped on the boy's face; rubber the sole of his shoes as he revels in his torture against the defenseless._

"Bastard!"_The boy cursed in German; both hands trying to remove the robber's foot from his face as he can smell the dirt from the soles. _."You dare lay a hand on me? Remove your foot from my face you filthy commoner!"_The boy spat out on the masked man's face though it did little to faze the robber._

_The robber flinched. The kid's red eyes look as if they can glow in anger which confirms his suspicion that he's dealing with a metahuman. "One word again and bang capesh?" The robber threatened; the barrel from his gun almost touching the boy's face under his boot. " Don't think firing this close won't affect folks like you." He threatened the met-human much to his delight."Sorry about this...NOT!" The robber retorted._

_"GO KILL YOUR FRIEND!"The teenager shouted. Surprisingly, he spoke in English albeit his German accent remain intact._

BANG!_ The robber released his hold on Ferdinand; shooting his partner in crime without hesitation. The crowd screamed louder as they saw murder live._

_BANG! BANG!_

_The german teenager blinked. _

_Two consecutive shots came from another direction. Lynch appeared; managing to take out a shotgun from the security guard; killing the robber. "You alright there?"_

_Standing up, the teenager wiped the dirt from his face; looking away from everybody as he walk closer to the dead body of the robber._

_"What are you-"_

_Like a child on tantrum, The teenager kicked the corpse twice before reaching out the gun from the dead cold fingers of his tormentor earlier. Gripping his fingers from both hands on such mundane contraption, he opened fire on the corpse akin to torturing it._

_BANG BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! CLICK! CLICK!_

_The unfortunate victim happens to be the dead robber as he is being riddled by bullets from his own weapon._

"This is all your fault!"_ Tears can be seen glistening from his eyes. _"Because of you-Because of you I-

_Blood from the dead robber is splattered on his clothes; the same fluid pouring out and dirtying the sole of his shoes and his duffel bag is stained with the color crimson. _

_Needless to say, his clean white suit is stained with red which makes it even more disturbing than a horror gore movie. _

_The last blow struck is a gun empty of bullets thrown at the robber's face._

_Before the boy can do anything else-_

_"Enough!" Lynch grabbed his hands from behind; pointing it to the floor. "It's going to be alright son It's going to be alright..." The man comforted the boy. _

"Ah?"_Immediately, the boy struggled against the man behind him; successful stepping on his foot._

"_Ah!" Lynch yelled out in pain. _

_The teenager made a run for it from the security camera footage. The only thing he left behind is blood stained footprints on the bank's clean floor._

_At the same time, the police arrived at the scene of the crime._

_"Now they arrive..." Lynch groaned, sneaking his away outside the scene as he blends himself into the crowd to avoid police detection._

**End of recording**

There is a total of three people watching the footage.

The first person is Director Ivana Baiul of Phoenix base. Unlike the rumors, she is not wearing a scandalous looking dress according to rumors and gossip back in IO. Instead, she wore military uniform like everybody else according to regulations from the military.

The second person is Matthew or "Threshold" a nickname from his colleagues in IO including a the students in Phoenix base.

The third person is John Lynch, an instructor and someone who is very valuable to Project Genesis.

"So his name is Ferdinand Von Einzbern?" Said the director. " I like the kid's spunk already." She grinned. Ivana is one woman one man can't please with appearance and money alone. She is a type of woman who judges someone based on their action and truly the new kid intrigues her interest already and he has yet enter his first class.

"He's impulsive, reckless and too emotional." Lynch reminded the director; frowning at the smirk latched on the director's face. " I don't know what you see in him." The colonel pointed out.

Sitting beside him is Matthew, another top member executive of project Genesis. "Now now colonel we can't have that negative talk." Said Matthew. " I see a lot of potential in the kid to be great already."

_Of course you would...hypnotism will be useful anywhere..._Lynch thought to himself. " In any case I don;t see why you want this problem student to here for Project Genesis." Lynch made his displeasure known to both occupants in the meeting room.

"Found anything about him?" The director changed the subject.

" Nope. Nothing. Not even dental record or birth certificates. He;'s clearly not from the states if his accent is not obvious by now." Matthew informed; flipping through the pages of the report he received from his underling. " And nothing we can find from Germany. He doesn't even have a passport." Matthew added. " The kid's a ghost."

"Which means nobody else knows he exist..." The director muttered; A frowning John Lynch at sight. " Will you relax, It's not as if we're going to kill him or anything. He's better off with us than mugged or knifed in the streets." She added. " And besides, who wouldn't want to be an american citizen these days?"

" Do you honestly think pulling the same trick with Terra would make the board of directors happy?" Lynch argued. " You're in hot water already for having _**her**_ around!"

"Oh I doubt _**they**_ want _**her**_ back." The director grinned. " People like _**them**_ prefer to throw their dirty laundry so other people won't see after all. We're just picking up their linen and make use of them."

"And this Einzbern kid, I don't like him." Lynch added. " No records but I can assume by the way he talks he's not like other kids you have in this place." He hissed. "Either the kid thinks too highly of himself or he's another case of royal screw ups."

"The real question would be what is he planning with that?" The director changed the subject again; pointing at something the soldiers confiscated from the raid at his place.

In the middle of the table, there is a glass case containing an object stolen from a New York Museum robbed by the prisoner the day before.

" What is he planning to do with Spartacus's gladius?" The object in question happens to be a museum display from the recent Roman exhibition in the New York Museum.

"Got anything from that book of his?" Lynch asked the second chief executive officer.

"Scanned all the pages, we're still translating what it means but I think this kid belongs to a cult. You know like Cult of Blood." Matthew explained.

The scans appeared in the monitor with written nonsense written in a very neat handwriting from the albino kid himself.

" The one from Starling city? Oh please we don't need another mass suicide." Ivana dismissed the topic.

* * *

Walking down the corridor, Helga led the quick tour towards the classroom with the new transfer student walking behind her; a distance kept between the two from the young man's perspective .

" _-From now on, you are my son transferring into this school from my personal recommendation."_ If all comes down to shove, the magus would lower himself to strangle the woman talking to him right this instant.

Wearing the uniform earlier was a problem on its own because the Einzbern magus refuse to wear anything that makes him look like a commoner; specifically a prisoner inside enemy fortress he know nothing about.

That in itself made Helga to take action on her own and strip him down to his smooth white baby skin without any shame nor hesitation on her part.

"_ . . filthy commoner."_ Ferdinand hissed the woman in front of him with distaste. His body shivered, remembering every touch the commoner woman did to undress him and making him wear his "school" uniform. _"I am an Einzbern! A noble! I have noble blood flowing in my veins!"_ His red eyes would have glowed an even brighter shade of crimson like blood in his irises.

Being forced to wear clothing one has never worn before, the magus felt that the clothing material is nothing what he used to back in Castle Einzbern at Germany. The undergarments on the other hand is something he needs to get used to.

" _Of course you are."_ Helga looked back at him; back straight and looking strong. _" You have just discovered your metagene and now you are here to serve your country. Your mother here wants what's best for you." _

" _YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!" _Ferdinand screamed; his vocals tightened as the sound as his outra_ge _echoed throughout the hallways.

"_Now now no need for such language you hang out with your father too much." _Helga feigned ignorance over the boy's reaction. _"Never was good with the brewery anyway..."_ She muttered to herself.

"_And since when I am an american citizen anyway?" _The magus demanded to know. _" I haven't been here for a week and I'm already a citizen here already?" _

" _Of course you are American...you are my son after all."_Helga explained.

"_I AM AN EINZBERN!" _

* * *

"Speaking of which you forged his documents." Lynch answered the obvious. " Really how long can you go Matthew?"

Forging the Einzbern kid's documents is an easy task for International Operations to do without facing any repercussions at least not until said student did something The Pentagon simply cannot ignore like an all out attack on Washington D.C.

Therefore, making the kid an american citizen will no doubt make the higher ups happy that the country has so much metahumans in their disposal especially since there is a need for a metahuman with mind manipulation abilities.

"It's for the sake of national security." Matthew handwave. " And besides, look at it this way We have something China and Britain don't have yet and we're leading the race." The young man explained. " the board will be happy we have someone like him in our care."

"And you wonder why there are some people up there in IO-" Lynch pointed his thumb upwards in the air in a mocking gesture. " –don't think you're trying to build a private army here?" The colonel explained. " You know they're terrified of you Ivana they're scared you're hogging all the metahumans to yourself."

"Uh huh a private army of kids against _Mr. Majestic_ AND the _JLA_?" Ivana raised an eyebrow, snorting at the idea. "Don't be ridiculous." She puffed out a smoke from his cigar. " They'll be dead before they know it. The IO has nothing to be afraid off."

"Now that you mention it director..." Matthew interrupted. " Still on bad terms with him colonel?"

"None of your business son and I suggest you don;'t mention that again." Lynch glared at the boy with his good eye.

"If you say so." Matthew replied coyly with a smirk on his face; knowing that he won the argument.

* * *

To say that morning class has become entertaining is understandable from the student's point of view. The new kid is basically arguing with the class instructor and it looks fun to watch both he and their teacher lashing their tongues at each other.

And the best part?

Neither of them are talking in the same language.

"_Ferdinand Von Einzbern not Ferdinand Kleinman Call me again with that commoner;s surname and I will kill you, heal you and then kill you again __**Instructor**__..."_The magus threatened the class instructor; the last word is emphasized on every syllable to make it sound noticeable.

" So he's the new guy?" Roxy Spaulding has been in the military base longer than her squad leader Caitlin Fairchild ever did and she is aware how to distinguish people by now judging from their facial expression. It is a skill she acquired after being stuck living in the military base for so long she can find which kid cause trouble compared to those being compliant towards the instructors.

"Wow he looks like a baby." Sitting next to her is Grunge. Being a bodybuilder, his uniform complimented his upper body strength and muscles. His sunglasses removed; the big guy stared the new kid curiously and trying what to make of him. " Smooth skin and pearly white..."

"He sure acts like one." Roxy giggled at the sight of the new kid arguing with the instructor. " Must be a spoil rich kid." She guffawed when the new kid gave a glare at the instructor before being glared back. "What's with the goggles?"

"I'm shootin my lazers?" Grunge joked.

" That's rude Roxy." Caitlin Fairchild interrupted. However, she sounded like she enjoyed the joke made by her friend. " You too Grunge."

All three member of Squad Gen 13 sat together while everyone else including Terra and Beast are doing the same with their squad members.

"Fairchild!"

"Yes sir!" Caitlin stood up from her seat; surprised to hear her voice suddenly and act based on her instinct.

" He's all yours now." The instructor ordered.

"Wait what?"

" You heard me he's your responsibility now. Make sure you have him in line." The instructor explained. " Run along with your new squad-mates brat AND SPEAK ENGLISH FOR GOD'S SAKE!" He screamed t

" _YOU ARE NOT MY LORD!"_ Ferdinand screamed back at the instructor in german; walking towards an empty seat at the top. _"Filthy degenerate commoner who does he think he is-" _

"Yo." Grunge introduced himself; moving into another seat as he offered the same seat he previously sat one earlier.

Ferdinand blinked at the sight of the large commoner with no interest. He then stared the seat and the oaf back and forth. _" I don't have no choice do I?"_ The question is either to himself or the to the person he's staring at.

The magus obeyed regardless. However, He wiped the seat with his hand as if there is imaginary filth he does not want to make contact with. The same goes for the table as he swept his hand over it as if there is dust and dirt on it.

"Sheesh what bug bit you last night?" Roxy snorted. "And really speak English, we know you can understand us." She commented; noticing that the new guy responded to the instructor quickly for someone speaking a different language.

_"Be silent." _

And the class proceed normally; the new kid look bored out of his mind and trying so hard to not fall asleep on his first day of class.

Caitlin noticed that her new squad member is holding a thick looking book in his hand; the young man in question doesn't keen to let it out his grasp for some reason and this intrigued her attention. Being a former student of Princeton University, she is no stranger to loads and loads of information high school won't touch but she doesn't know whether they have a common interest or not.

Regardless, she circled the name Ferdinand in her notebook as a reminder to herself that she needs him to be part of the team during lunch break.

Hours and hours of grueling and classroom lectures nearly killed Ferdinand. Luckily for him, lunch break is starting now and he can leave the classroom.

"Hey wait!" Caitlin called her new squad mate but the person in question made a dash out of the classroom before she can say anything else.

* * *

Lunch break proceed as usual with Ferdinand waiting for his turn to have his lunch during his first day of military school.

Being a homunculus there are activities he doesn't have to do but for the sake of blending into the crowd, the magus has little choice in his decision. After all, he may not realize it but being left out from everybody else exist somewhere in his own subconscious.

And he could use some stress relieving activity to distract him from his temper.

Despite that, he hated the idea of waiting in line for food and he makes his displeasure known by frowning and cursing in German in which nobody seems to have any idea what he's talking about nor do they care what he said to them.

Eating lunch reluctantly all alone is Ferdinand Von Einzbern himself. His thick book on the table aside, he used his spoon to eat as graceful as possible despite making it look awkward from everyone else's point of view. If the rumors saying that he's a spoil rich kid is true, the way he eats certainly qualifies as an indicator.

His milk carton is a sight to behold. The magus tore it open with his fork and not opening it properly like everybody else which earned him stares he did not even acknowledged. In one swoop, he finished his drink without even choking himself.

"Hey new kid you're in our spot." Interrupting his meal are none other than Windshear and his two friends overshadowing the new transfer student from behind.

This caught everybody's attention as the new kid looks like he is going to be chewed out for sitting at another group's table.

Like a noble magus he is, Ferdinand ignored the commoners trying to intimidate him as he has no time to waste on such petty matters that should have been settled by servants of the Einzbern family: Taking out the trash.

"What are you deaf?" Winsdshear elbowed the new student. " Are you even listening to me? Get off!"

" _Dealing with commoners like you...It's not my noblesse oblige." _Ferdinand explained; nearly choking on his food as he felt something knocking him from behind._ " And I got here first." _He stared at them as if they are idiots for calling him out for something so trivial and obvious that commoners like themselves are below nobles like him.

"Don't know what you said but I don't like it." Windshear glared at the transfer student; both eyes black and red stared at each other like knives as if they can stab the other by sight alone.

"Hold on Windshear." A new voice interrupted.

Caitlin Fairchild, one of the senior students in the military base stood with a lunch tray at hand. Behind her is Grunge and Roxy Spaulding with their own lunch trays; staring at the scene from her back with interest.

Terra and Beast Boy can be see waiting in line though watching Caitlin Fairchild intervening what should have been another bullying the new kid session is more interesting while waiting for their food.

" What do you want Fairchild?" Windshear snorted. " This is not your business!"

" It is mine when you are trying to threaten my new squadmate."

" Oh so they assign new guy into yours? Must be from _**Gen 12**_ aren't you pretty boy?" Windshear tapped the young magus across the head. " Think you're better than us huh _Mr. Majestic_?"

This in turn made Ferdinand gripped his fork in anger.

Caitlin sighed, knowing the reference. "Look this has nothing to do with-

"Don't kid yourself; this guy think he owns the place I mean look at him!" He pointed at the transfer student with his finger. " **Gen 12** kid and he already think he's high and mighty!"

" _Coming from apes like yourself I'll take that as a compliment..."_ Ferdinand muttered to himself in German; loud enough for the people nearby to listen_. "And what is Gen 12 you- _

Ferdinand's tome was picked up by someone behind him.

"What is this supposed to be?" The bully asked; flipping the pages with disinterest. "Your diary?" He peeked.

Without thinking, Ferdinand gripped his fork harder than his teeth clenching into each other in his mouth and stabbed the tome thief with the utensil in hand.

And everybody else watching the spectacle gasped from what he did.

Only for the fork to bend before the thief's iron-clad body underneath his uniform.

The magus'e eyes widened that his sneak attack failed.

"Oh that's it..." The thief growled.

And with that, the encounter becomes a fist fight with meta human powers added into the mix.

It started with the book thief turning his entire body intro hard rock; pushing the new transfer away with a single palm strike along with the table.

This in turn made the magus unable to dodge the attack at such close distance. surprisingly, the attack fazed him little as he got back up his feet as he discarded the fork in his hand.

Instead, He grabbed one the table's leg snapped from the attack earlier.

_Reinforcement. _There is no need to use complex magecaraft to take down a thug. Scum like him should be given a beating for even hurting a noble like him. The table leg is reinforced without anyone noticing.

And the magus struck first with his reinforced weapon against the hard body of a metahuman.

"Security!" The chef in the kitchens sounded the alarm.

* * *

"Already found himself into trouble..." John Lynch would have place a his palm on his face repeatedly like in those Saturday morning cartoons he caught the guards watching as the alarms went off. The colonel was just about to have his first bite into today's lunch until a distraction arrives. " I'm gonna kill that kid..."

How does he know that the new kid is involved?

CCTV cameras caught footage of the new kid duking it out with a student he believed to be part of Windshear's little gang. From there, everybody else is joining the food fight inside the cafeteria.

He stood up reluctantly, determined to end the conflict as quickly and efficiently as possible.

As soon as he left the room, CCTV caught Caitlin growing in size picking up Ferdinand's collar from behind before finding herself being shot at by one of Windshear's friends.

And things escalate from there with more metahuman powers thrown into the fray like an all out brawl.

And someone _accidentally_ shot the CCTV camera.

* * *

"And the four of you will enjoy your meal in _**solitary confinement**_." Helga explained to the imprisoned members of Squad Gen 13. The woman herself is covered with thrown food and spaghetti noodles are present in her hair like a beauty product gone wrong. "_And I will have a word with you after you're done here."_ She looked at her 'son'.

_**SLAM!**_

"Well isn't this just dandy..." Roxy complained. "Anybody got a lighter?" She immediately changed her tum from complaining about her current fate in solitary confinement to asking for a lighter so that she can smoke in peace.

"Roxy how can you be thinking about smoking in a time like this?" Caitlin groaned. She is aware about her second in command's smoking habit but even she can't possibly imagine that her friend will also take advantage of smoking while being sent to solitary confinement.

"That's Roxy for you." Grunge defended.

" And while we're at this topic-" She stared at the figure of Ferdinand Kleinman or Ferdinand Von Einzbern as he claimed lying down in his cell. "What were you thinking picking a fight on your first day? She asked like a teacher.

" _Not your concern commoner."_ surprisingly, Ferdinand answered albeit in German and not in English.

"_Not my concern? Not my concern? You are my concern!"_ Caitlin argued back_. "Whatever you do reflects on **my **squad don't ignore me! It's hasn't been a day since you got here and you already caused trouble!"_

Ferdinand ignored her; flipping a page from his tome.

"_Look I know you don't want to be here none of us do but you can't behave like a child just because you don't like it..." _

"Can you people shut up?" A new voice interrupted the argument.

Another prisoner in solitary confinement appeared; nearing the bards of her own cell. Her clothes look wrinkled as if she has just woken up from sleep. Unlike everyone else, her uniform is added with a hood from an orange raincoat which is strange in itself when it comes to fashion.

"Sorry Copper new guy giving us trouble how are you?" Caitlin greeted diplomatically.

"Fine tha-WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?" She raised her eyes to get a good look at the other prisoners until-

"C-Copper!?" The reason the girl Copper is in solitary confinement is not something new to everybody in the base. Her erratic behavior is well-known among the students and staff around but she has never acted like this unless her life is in danger.

The hooded girl hissed almost literally like an actual serpent. In the dark, her eyes glowed yellow with slits appearing in them; frightening the magus and everyone else inside solitary confinement.

" YOU! WHY THE HELL ARE **_YOUR KIND_** DOING HERE!? GET OUT! GET OUT!" She screamed hysterically like a banshee or a mad woman. "I SAID GET OUT!" She climbed on the bars of her cell like a hysterical ape; trying to bend the bars to open a pathway to kill the new transfer student.

Said transfer student ignored the background noise as he flipped a page from his tome.

"What the hell girl!?" Roxy became alert towards the other's prisoner sudden erratic behavior.

" I can't believe this...Security!" As if fate is mocking her, Caitlin called out the same force that sent her and her squadmates inside solitary confinement chambers.

* * *

It is a fact that being imprisoned alongside noisy and rowdy cellmates did not ensure anyone from Caitlin's squad a peace of mind as both the new guy and Copper were really duking each other out with their tongues as they screamed at each other in two different languages.

The end result is that The new kid being escorted into the colonel's office for everybody's sake. Caitlin didn't have to think too much that even the colonel will not be easygoing with the squad's new recruit. She shuddered; thinking that the director herself wants to meet her personally about the food fight earlier.

"Well that was a pleasant experience..." Roxy groaned after being stuck in solitary confinement...scratch that it was noisy for hours despite the guards were dispatched to settle the situation.

" Really?" Ferdinand retorted; massaging his cheek in pain from his previous visit with the director.

To add salt to injury, the guards got fed up trying to settle down the noisy inmates and just left them there to do whatever they want.

" How's solitary confinement?" In front of Squad Gen13, Terra stood along with Beast Boy as id waiting for Caitlin and her squad to serve their time in solitary.

"Oh no not now Terra I just had a hectic day..." Caitlin greeted her rival. The former university student felt a migraine from all the yelling for hours; including hearing her own voice trying to keep the situation after the guards left them to their doom.

"Can't get rid of me that's easily..." Terra handwave; a smirk on her lips as she greeted back her rival. " Besides, I thought of greeting the new guy anyway."

"What about Kleinman?" Caitlin dismissed her new squamates' real surname just to spit him from the previous torture.

"_It's Einzbern!" _As she expected, he reacted exactly when someone got his surname wrong.

"Will you please speak english!?" Roxy groaned.

"OK Einzbern why do you want to meet him so badly?"

" To thank him, it was an impressive food fight you have to admit."

"Would have been if none of us got sent to the slammers."

" Not to mention after hearing the rumors about him I'm dying to know whether they are true or not."

"Rumors? What rumors?"

" You didn't know? BB said he took down the stationed guards with his look. I think we have a mind control guy here already."

The red skinned boy stared at white skinned boy; curious what to make of him.

"_Magnificent familiar..."_ Color Ferdinand impressed because the red skin boy in front of him changed into a form of a dog in an instant as the canine sniffed his pants.

"You smell funny." Beast boy deadpanned. " What kind of cologne are you using?"

"BB!" Terra look scandalized from her subordinate;s behavior.

"No really Terra I mean it he smells funny!" Morphing back into his human form, Beast Boy was dragged away by his squad leader.

"We'll discuss this another time Fairchild!"

_"I'm leaving to my room."_ Ferdinand walked away from the scene; heading towards his quarters.

* * *

To say Caitlin is stressed out from something not related to her studies is a understatement of the year. Her new squad mate entered his quarters without a word while Roxy was mumbling something about "no good rich kid" under her breath as she entered her own quarters. Grunge however, is being his usual self so Caitlin is not worried about him compared to the rest.

" Tired?" Placing a mug of coffee; John Lynch sat the opposite of Caitlin Fairchild as the ex-university student can be seen stressing out inside the empty cafeteria at night.

" You have no idea." Caitlin groaned. " Dealing with Einzbern is going to be harder than writing a thesis Mr. Lynch." She made a comparison with paper she wrote back in Princeton University. "It's like dealing with a little kid with an attitude problem."

"If it makes you feel better, I know how you feel." Lynch suggested. " Your father was one heck of a pain in the neck back in Gen 12, I would have thought you shared his genes for getting into trouble."

"Ha ha." Caitlin laughed with a dry tone. " I don't know what dad was like but I don't think he's as bad as Einzbern." She winced at the mental image of Einzbern with her father's goatee in her imagination.

" You;ll be surprised how much trouble your father gotten himself into with his old friend Slade Wilson." Lynch explained. " Inseparable two best friends with skills worth a damn."

"Look how that got him into..." The girl gasped; realizing her mistake. "Wait I don't mean that you-"

"Caitlin you know I'm not bothered you're accusing me for your father's death." Lynch placed down his coffee mug. "I can never blame you for hating me."

"...Can we talk about something else? I don't want to talk about that issue now." Caitlin asked.

"If you wish." Lynch replied. " So, anything you need help with Einzbern? Maybe I can offer some insight from what I have learned from him."

"Well for Copper doesn't like him at all and they haven't even said two words with each other."

_Caitlin looked back, The figure of Ferdinand Von Einzbern is visible from her sight as the new recruits refused to sleep and he can be seen going through a book she has never seen before. _

_This intrigued her curiosity. Her love for books and her bookworm side ensured that she cannot resist the temptation of reading new material. _

_Unfortunately, the new guy caught her staring at him. _

"What do you want?"_ Ferdinand immediately slammed his tome close the their eyes met. _" Leave me alone! Stop staring at me!"_ He yelled at her in german._

_"I say ignore him princessssssss..." Caitlin jolted away from the mere sight of the other prisoner's appearance. The slits from Copper's eyes didn't fade as she was glaring at Einzbern with extreme prejudice. " People like him is not worth shit." She hissed; imitating an actual snake with her fork like like tongue. _

_"You don't mean that-" Being the rational one, Caitlin decided that diplomacy is the best option before she was interrupted. _

_" YOU DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO!" Copper glared at the squad's leader; walking away in disgust not before glancing at the white haired boy one more time with a snake's hiss and slit eyes filled with wrath. " I can ssssee his circuitssssss as clear as day!" _

"Silence or I will cut out your tongue!"_ Ferdinand suddenly reacted; surprising the other three inmates. _

"Do they know each other by any chance?" Caitlin asked the man. "Copper was upset he was around and couldn't sit still for hours." _Like an actual snake..._She shivered at her own metaphor to describe the estranged student.

"An ex?" Lynch suggested.

" Really?" Caitlin deadpanned; looking at him in disbelief. "Is that the best you can come up with?"

"I know you kids and boyfriends/girlfriends like I know how to play rap. I know almost nothing but name." Lynch justified.

" Just as well. Einzbern locked himself in his room. I don't even want to know what will happen tomorrow morning." The girl sighed; having a clue about his reaction tomorrow morning.

"Get a bucket of water just in case." Lynch recommended.

* * *

Inside Ferdinand's room, he tossed his pillow at the entrance out of frustration. Not only he was captured by filthy commoners but for some reason someone in their dungeons immediately recognized that he is a magus from the "circuits" comment.

The Einzbern heir lied on his bed; his right arm covering his eyes as his brain is trying to think of ideas to escape his current situation.

"_This is not good...I need to get that gladius back." _

The ancient noble phantasm he acquired from the New York Museum was confiscated and is most likely being kept by whoever it is in charge of his prison.

"_I only have about a week before the war starts!" _

Apart from time, The digital clock on his study table showed the date 24 November 2014.

**END**

**Author's Note **

**Well I plan this fic to have 5 chapters. I have already written the two key scenes at the end of this fic. Trust me on this one you would see this OC differently because he-**

**Well stick around if you want to find out what it is XD **

**Read and review!**


End file.
